Scenario: American Dictatorship
'PLEASE NOTE' This Scenario is Satire! ''' Parody of... The Trump States of America is a parody of... *North Korea *Nazi Germany Background After President Donald Trump’s narrow win in the 2020 Presidential Election, He decided to turn the United States of America into a dictatorship. His plan was a success on April 1st, 2021, he renamed the United States of America into the Trump States of America. Religion *The Only Legal Religion in the TSA is Trumpism , It must be '''worshipped by all citizens! *All Villages, Towns and Cities must have a least one Trump Church, where Trumpism is worshipped. **All citizens in the area must go to the local Trump Church, everyday of the week but at different times. ***Monday-Friday: 4:00pm-6:00pm ***Saturday-Sunday: 9:00am-11:00pm *Every Citizen has to pray to Donald Trump or whoever the leader is at these times, plus the pray must point at Trumpolis. **Waking Up **Before Eating a Meal **Going to Sleep Entertainment and Media *All TV Shows and Movies must support Donald Trump in a postive way. *There are only three TV channels. **TNN: Trump News Network **TBN: Trump Broasting Network **TSN: Trump Sports Network *Video Games sold in the TSA must support Donald Trump in a postive way. *All Music must support Donald Trump in a postive way. *Only Websites that are legal in the TSA. **TrumpTube (replacing YouTube) **TrumpBook (replacing All Social Media) **Trumpedia (replacing WIkipedia) **TBay *short for Trump Bay* (replacing Amazon and Ebay) *Net Neturality is Illegal! *All Anime is Illegal! **If anyone finds anything related to Anime in any house, The person who owns the house gets a $50,000 fine and 1,000 lashes. Holidays Christmas *Christmas Eve is December 24 *Christmas Day is December 25 *Parents must tell their Children that Trump is a man that gets children presents. **If the parents tell their Children that a another man or even themselves give their children presents, The parents are sent to 40 years in prison and a 700,000 dollar fine. *Saying "Happy Holidays" is illegal. **Citizens MUST say "Merry Christmas". Trump Day *Trump Day is June 14. *This Holiday celebrates Trump Birthday. **Trump Parades are held on every single village, town and city. ***All citizens must attend! ***If you don't attend a Trump Parade on Trump Day, you'll get life in prison and 1,000,000,000 lashes. Laws Things that are Illegal *Immigrants, in all circumstances! *All Langauges expect English **A british decent is illegal also *Homosexuality *Same-Sex Marriage *All Drugs (including Alcohol and Nicotine) List of Dictators of the Trump States of America #'Supreme Ruler '''Donald Trump (2021-2032) #'Supreme Ruler 'Donald Trump Jr. (2032-2057) #'Supreme Ruler 'Eric Trump (2057-2077) #'Supreme Ruler 'Barron Trump (2077-2092) #'Supreme Ruler 'Donald Trump III (2092-2099) #'Supreme Ruler 'Tristan Milos Trump (2099-2109) #'Supreme Ruler 'Barron Trump II (2109-2145) #'Supreme Ruler 'Barron Trump III (2145-2179) #'Supreme Ruler 'Barron Trump IV (2179-2200) #'Supreme Ruler 'Tristan Milos Trump Jr. (2200-2245) #'Supreme Ruler 'Fred Trump Jr. (2245-2271) #'Supreme Ruler 'Kanye Trump (2271-2299) #'Supreme Ruler 'Kanye Trump Jr. (2299-2340) #'Supreme Ruler '''Donald Trump X (2340-) #*The Republic of California and Mexico invade the southwest states of Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Nevada, Utah and Colorado. Causing a major war. #TBA The Republic of California Only one state in the United States was able to secede before the USA turn into a dictatorship, that state was California. California was able to secede with help of California Senator and 2020 Democratic Nominee Kamala Harris and the Governor of California, Gavin Newsom. Kamala Harris was elected president of the Republic of California and Gavin Newsom was elected Vice-President. The Republic of California always had a bad relationship with the Trump States of America, which caused many war conflicts. Category:Dictatorship Category:Donald Trump Category:United States of America Category:Trump States of America